Anges & Démons
by BabyCoucou
Summary: Alice se retrouve contre son gré en Afrique et sent que de terribles choses vont se passer...Omg maudit que c'est laid comme intro...Venez dont lire omfg
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1- Le Départ

Alors qu'elle marchait vers la maison abandonnée, elle vit une étrange lumière aveuglante qui fit exploser la porte d'entrée. Elle s'y approcha lentement, elle n'était plus qu'à 3 mètres…Était-ce une voix qu'elle venait d'entendre? 2 mètres…Et si elle faisait demi-tour? 1 mètre…Elle vit une silhouette se dessiner et…

« ALICE! Si tu lèves pas ton derrière d'ici 5 minutes, je te jure que tu le payeras cher! » cria une voix qui venait du rez-de-chaussée.

« ARGGHHH! » fit Alice en se redressant.

Elle prit son oreiller et le lança de toutes ses forces sur la porte. Elle se laissa tombée mollement sur son lit.

« Fait chier…J'étais si près du but…J'arrête pas de faire ce stupide rêve et de m'avancer de plus en plus loin…J'aurais vu cette silhouette si on m'avait pas DÉRANGÉ! » termina-t-elle sur un ton féroce.

Elle maudit tous les parents du monde entier et fit la chose la plus naturelle qui soit : Elle se rendormit.

« ALICE ! TU VAS TE LEVER SINON…SINON….SINON! »

« T'es en mode repeat ou quoi? » grogna Alice dans un demi-sommeil.

« Ah….Madame n'est pas de bonne humeur le matin ! C'est vrai ! Eh bien on va arranger ça… » dit sa mère d'une voix sadique.

Elle commença par enlever brusquement les couvertures d'Alice. Aucune réaction. Elle se mit au pied du lit et empoigna solidement les mollets d'Alice et tira de toutes ses forces. Alice, qui avait prévu le coup, s'accrocha aux barreaux de sa tête de lit et laissa sa mère s'essouffler inutilement.

« Alice! J'en ai assez que ça devienne toujours un vrai défi de te lever le matin ! » réussit à dire sa mère en inspirant bruyamment.

« J'ai une solution : Laisses-moi dormir au moins jusqu'à 14h, j'demande pas le ciel quand même. » dit Alice en se tournant de côté.

« Non, mais tu demandes la lune. Allez debout, c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour tu sais ! » fit sa mère d'une voix surexcitée.

« Je sais je sais…Mais moi je veux pas y aller. Pourquoi vous y allez pas en couple en me laissant m'occuper de la maison han? » tenta Alice.

« Et qu'au retour, la maison soit dans un état de fermentation tellement avancé qu'aucune âme ne pourrait y vivre? Sûrement pas. Et puis je ne te comprends pas Alice…C'est un voyage rêvé ! Tout le monde voudrait partir de Québec pendant les vacances et aller dans un nouveau pays ! » fit sa mère.

« Mouais…J'dis pas si c'était la Floride ou Cuba…Mais l'Afrique?! On va se promener à dos de Chameau? Je veux pas manquer 1 mois de vacances loin de mes amis ! J'ai enfin une vie normale après nos centaines de déménagements et vous osez voyager en plein été ! Ou même pendant les fêtes de noël! Je ne peux jamais voir mes amis qu'au Cégep ! C'est merdique ! » dit-elle en se levant enfin.

« On en a déjà discuté pleins de fois Alice…C'est important pour ton père d'aller dans ces pays pour son travail. Bon, habille-toi et viens déjeuner, on a déjà perdu assez de temps. » termina sa mère en quittant la chambre.

Fatiguée de cette conversation, Alice prit tout son temps pour s'habiller. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure des événements. I jours, elle était la fille la plus heureuse du monde : Elle venait de terminée sa première année de Cégep, elle s'était faite des amis et ils prévoyaient faire pleins de choses pendant les vacances et BAM! Son monde s'écroula à l'annonce de ses parents disant qu'ils allaient en Afrique dans 5 jours. Décidemment, elle n'était vraiment pas chanceuse.

Enfin prête, elle descendit les marches et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où s'élevait une délicieuse odeur de crêpes. Elle s'assied à sa place habituelle et regarda tristement ses pancakes.

« Clara, tu veux me passer le sirop s'il te plaît? » fit une voix masculine.

« Bien sûr mon chéri. Alice…Manges, je t'ai fait ton déjeuner préféré ! »

« On se demande pas pourquoi….Papa, je ne pourrai pas rester chez Sam à place? Ses parents sont d'accord pour m'héberger ! Allez stp ! » tenta-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

« Non Alice. C'est important que tu viennes avec nous. »

« Mais… »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça permettra d'élargir tes connaissances culturelles. »

« Mais… »

« Et tu verras, l'Afrique, c'est vraiment beau ! »

« Mais… »

« Et on sera dans un petit village nommé Heeylia. Il paraît qu'il fait très frais malgré tout ce qu'on raconte à propos de l'Afrique. Ce village est assez éloigné et donc on sera très à l'aise. »

« Mais… »

« Tu vas adorer l'Afrique ma puce ! » finit-il d'un ton joyeux en quittant la pièce en compagnie de sa femme.

Frustrée de n'avoir pu dire toutes les raisons qu'elle avait apprises par cœur pour rester à Québec, elle engloutit rapidement ses crêpes et partit faire ses bagages. Arrivée en haut, elle claqua violemment sa porte et mit ses affaires pêle-mêle dans ses valises. Elle ouvrit son tiroir et prit sa bague fétiche. Elle était en argent et un rubis d'une taille impressionnante ornait le dessus. Étrangement, cette bague faisait partit du seul souvenir qu'elle avait quand elle habitait sa première maison. Elle se rappelait avoir couru dans la court arrière et s'être enfargée. En se relevant, elle avait aperçut quelque chose briller et trouva cette magnifique bague. Elle ne se souvient plus ce qui était arrivé ensuite, ni avant, ni même à quoi ressemblait cette maison. Et ses parents ne l'aidaient pas à s'en rappeler. Chaque fois qu'elle posait une question, ils lui disaient qu'elle était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir et ils changeaient radicalement de sujet.

Elle s'assied sur son lit et regarda son cadran qui indiquait 10h30. Et dire qu'ils partaient dans une heure. Soupirant à l'idée de devoir quitter son nid douillet pour aller vivre dans un village miteux, elle se coucha sur son lit fraichement fait.

« La vie est vraiment injuste parfois… » lâcha-t-elle après un moment en tournant sa bague entre les doigts. Soudain, elle vit un éclair rouge sortir du rubis pour traverser la fenêtre et disparaître.

« Qu'est-ce que…? » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit au grand complet, mais ne vit rien d'anormal à l'extérieur.

Sceptique, elle regarda sa bague et la tourna une seconde fois comme elle l'avait faite. Mais rien ne se passa. Au même moment, son père lui hurla qu'ils partaient dans 10 minutes. Déçue, Alice se demanda même si elle n'avait pas rêvée…Elle remit sa bague au doigt, prit ses bagages et partit en regardant une dernière fois sa chambre qu'elle ne reverrait que dans un très long mois.

« Wowww n'est-ce pas excitant?! Nous sommes en route vers l'Afrique ! » dit Clara d'une voix enjouée

« Yay…Tu me réveilleras quand on y sera. » grogna Alice, tentant de trouver une position confortable, ce qui n'était pas chose facile.

Elle finit par s'endormir malgré tout le vacarme que faisaient les passagers et l'étrange maison abandonnée ainsi que son occupant refirent surfaces dans son esprit…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 – La rencontre

La silhouette devint de plus en plus claire, c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains court d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu océan et il semblait triste et las. Il garda les yeux au sol et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose.

« Alice, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi. Tu es arrivé. » dit-il

« Hein…Arrivé où? Comment sais-tu comment je m'appelle? » demanda-t-elle, confuse

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme lui sourit tristement et au moment où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Alice tomba à genoux en gémissant. Elle leva sa main souffrante vers elle et vit que la douleur était tout autour de la bague. La douleur était si intense qu'elle se demanda si c'était vraiment un rêve. Elle regarda péniblement le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé et se réveilla brusquement.

« Que..? » dit-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle. Alice aperçut certains passagers endormis et d'autres écoutants la télévision. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Elle vit ses parents lire un magasine. Elle sut à ce moment que c'était bel et bien un rêve. Elle regarda sa main et la massa inutilement puisque qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Soupirant en se calant dans son siège, elle finit par se détendre.

« Chérie, nous sommes arrivés! » dit sa mère, voyant qu'Alice s'était enfin réveillée.

« On est arrivé… » répéta Alice. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit en effet des terres avec des sortes de maisons étrangement faites.

Soudain, elle éprouva une terrible envie de sauter en bas de l'avion et de partir loin de l'Afrique. Elle qui rêvait à la maison abandonnée depuis des mois, elle regrettait d'avoir rencontré le garçon de son rêve. Il lui faisait réellement peur. Il savait…Il savait qu'elle était bientôt arrivée en Afrique. Et cette douleur qu'elle avait ressentie, ce n'était vraiment pas normal pour un rêve.

« Nous sommes sur le point d'atterrir. S'il vous plaît, restez assis pendant l'atterrissage. Merci beaucoup et nous espérons que vous ayez eu un agréable vol avec nous. » fit alors une voix grave qui sortait d'un haut-parleur.

« Viens Alice, l'avion est posée, nous allons chercher nos bagages! » fit son père, excité.

Ils débarquèrent de l'avion et le brusque changement de luminosité fit perdre l'équilibre à Alice. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et vit les maisons étranges qu'elle avait vu de haut. De proche, elles étaient encore plus bizarre. C'était des petites maisons qui devaient loger environ 3-4 personnes maximum. Les murs étaient faits de matériaux différents. Le devant pouvait avoir des briques de différentes couleurs et sur le côté, des pierres d'une grosseur impressionnante. Elle regarda plus loin et constata que bien que les maisons étaient pareilles, les matériaux ne l'étaient pas. On aurait dit qu'elles avaient été construites pêle-mêle sans aucun plan. « Euhh…C'est bin weird. » fut la seule réaction d'Alice, espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas à vivre là-dedans.

« Voyons Alice ! Ne dis pas de vulgarités! » réprimanda sa mère, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que _weird_ voulait bien dire, mais pensa que c'était forcément vulgaire.

« Ah! » fit Tom, le père d'Alice en se dirigeant vers un homme foncé au sourire contagieux

« Voilà notre guide! Enchanté monsieur…monsieur...Comment dit-on votre nom déjà? » fit-il, un peu embarrassé.

« Je m'appelle Houdka Ouhlad, mais appelez-moi Houd! C'est plus simple! » dit-il avec un accent prononcé en souriant chaleureusement.

« Le village Heeylia est à 3h de route d'ici. Je vais vous donner des vêtements plus adaptés et vous prendrez chacun un chameau. On y sera en moins de 2h avec eux. » continua-t-il, toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres.

« Des chameaux? J'avais raison alors…Super… » murmura Alice pour elle-même.

Alice ne dit aucun mot pendant le trajet, elle avait l'impression que ça faisait 6h qu'elle voyait le même paysage de sable partout et elle crevait de chaud. Son chameau ne l'aidait pas à passer le temps plus vite, il marchait tellement mal qu'elle peinait à rester en place.

« Après cette montagne de sable, vous verrez Heeylia au loin! » cria Houd, en avant de la troupe.

Elle fut la dernière à arrivée en haut de la montagne, et aperçut en effet le village au loin. Ils devaient leur rester qu'une trentaine de minutes à marcher. Alors que les autres descendirent la montagne, Alice regarda fixement Heeylia et le même sentiment de malaise lui agrippa les tripes. Elle avait l'impression de s'aventurer directement dans quelque chose de louche et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce sentiment.

« Alice, tu viens ou quoi? » dit son père, constatant qu'Alice n'avait pas bougé.

Elle soupira et se dit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Allez, chameau stupide. Huee! Hueeeee! » cria-t-elle en direction du chameau.

« C'est pas un cheval! » parvint à dire son père en riant.

Enfin arrivés à destination, Alice s'aperçut que son père avait raison. Il faisait bien plus frais ici…Et avec raison se dit-elle. Le village était juste en dessous d'une immense montagne qui leur faisait de l'ombre. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'il faisait sombre, mais le village n'était pas autant accueillant que l'autre. Même les habitants paraissaient louches. Houd les amena sans tarder devant le motel du village et ce qu'elle vit ne la rassura pas du tout.

Le motel était si miteux qu'elle se demandait comment il faisait pour rester debout. Il y avait 5 étages et chacune des fenêtres étaient tirées d'un vieux rideau mauve et troué. Ce n'était vraiment pas un cinq étoiles, mais Alice s'en aurait doutée. Ils suivirent Houd à l'intérieur et traversèrent le hall d'entrée pour se diriger au comptoir. Alors que ses parents réglèrent la paperasse, Alice s'éloigna un peu pour observer les alentours.

« Eh bin dis donc…C'est vraiment aussi miteux qu'à l'extérieur » grogna-t-elle en regardant les fenêtres si sales qu'elle pouvait dessiner dessus.

« Alice? Aliceeee…Ah Alice ! » fit sa mère en se tournant vers elle

« Nous allons visiter le village en compagnie d'Houd, tu viens? » continua-t-elle

« Euhh...Je suis fatiguée, je ne pourrai pas avoir les clés et monter me reposer un peu? » dit Alice qui n'avait pas du tout envie de retourner à l'extérieur.

« Oh bien sure chérie, tiens! Reposes-toi bien ! Nous serons de retour sûrement dans 3-4h, tu sais combien ton père aime ce genre d'endroit ! » dit sa mère en s'éloignant.

« Mouais…Bon, le numéro de l'appartement… » dit-elle en regardant sa clé. Elle se figea un instant en lisant le chiffre inscrit. Son sentiment de malaise revint rapidement, mais elle le chassa aussitôt. Alors quoi, oui il y avait eu de nombreuses coïncidences, mais il y en a toujours non? Tenta-t-elle pour se rassurer un peu.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Arrivée au 3eme étage, elle vit une série de chiffres dont le sien faisait partit. Elle tourna à l'angle et aperçut un long corridor avec de nombreux tableaux accrochés aux murs. Elle décida de les regarder un à un.

Le premier était un vieil homme au teint cireux et au regard austère. En arrière, il y avait une forêt inondée et des dizaines d'arbres trempés. Elle regarda attentivement l'homme et vit qu'il tenait un corbeau mort dans sa main. Alice trouva cette peinture des plus absurdes. Elle se dirigea vers le second tableau et aperçut le même homme au teint cireux, mais cette fois il était devant un océan sombre et tenait encore une fois un corbeau mort.

Ne comprenant pas le sens de ces tableaux, elle se dirigea rapidement vers son numéro de chambre et remarqua que chacun des tableaux étaient différents, mais toujours le même homme était dessus et qu'il y avait de l'eau autour. Arrivée devant la porte, son regard se posa automatiquement sur le seul tableau qui avait été mis sur une porte. Elle eut soudain envie de crier. La peinture représentait un jeune homme au teint pâle et au visage triste. Derrière lui, il n'y avait aucun paysage. Que du rouge. Un rouge sang intense. Ce n'était pas tant le fond qui l'effrayait, mais bien le jeune homme, qui était identique à celui de son rêve. Le garçon la fixait d'un regard tellement pénétrant qu'elle frissonna.

Elle vérifia si c'était bien leur appartement et espéra qu'elle s'était trompée, mais au dessus du tableau, il y avait bien son chiffre d'inscrit, le numéro 666. Elle tenta une seconde fois de se rassurer en disant qu'elle n'avait jamais cru à rien et que cela ne lui avait pas empêché de vivre. Pourquoi Satan aurait eu envie de la torturer maintenant?

« N'importe quoi…J'ai jamais eu de chance, alors ces vacances ne pouvaient pas bien commencer de toute façon. Aussi bien s'y faire à ce motel hanté. » soupira-t-elle en tournant la clé dans la serrure. Un déclic se fit et elle entra.

Aussitôt, une odeur atroce vint lui remplir le nez. Elle s'étouffa et regarda péniblement aux alentours en reprenant son souffle. Ça fait longtemps que les fenêtres n'ont pas été ouvertes se dit Alice. Elle se dirigea vers chacune des fenêtres et les ouvrit rapidement. Alors que l'odeur nauséabonde quitta l'appartement, elle fit tranquillement le tour et remarqua qu'étrangement, il n'y avait aucun tableau d'accroché.

Elle vit avec dégoût un rat peureux courir vers la porte qu'elle avait laissée ouverte. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la plus petite pièce et donc sa chambre. Elle chassa rapidement l'araignée qui était sur son lit et s'allongea sur le dos.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était en Afrique…Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle s'était retrouvée dans un motel hanté avec pleins de choses bizarres. Elle mit sa bague devant ses yeux et la regarda tristement. Elle se mit à penser à ses amis qui lui manquaient déjà, sa maison qu'elle ne reverrait que dans longtemps…Alors qu'elle était toujours dans ses pensées, elle tourna sa bague entre ses doigts inconsciemment et il y eut un « pop » sonore qui vint troubler ses pensées.

« Bonjour! » fit alors une voix qui venait du coin de la pièce.

Alice sursauta et se leva d'un coup. Elle aperçut alors avec horreur le même jeune homme qui était dans son rêve, le même qui était sur le tableau sur sa porte, sauf qu'il était légèrement différent : il souriait à pleine dents et Alice vit qu'elles étaient toutes pointues…

« Que..Que..Qui êtes-vous et comment vous êtes entrés? Parlez ! Je..je suis armée! J'ai un p..pistolet sur moi ! » tenta-t-elle, espérant que ça ferait reculer le garçon.

Cela provoqua plutôt l'effet contraire et le jeune homme se rapprocha rapidement d'Alice, au point tel que leur nez pouvait se toucher. Elle n'osa pas bouger, ni même respirer. Le garçon l'a regarda fixement, il avait perdu son sourire et avait arboré un regard calculateur. Au bout d'un moment qui parut des heures aux yeux d'Alice, il se recula et sourit à nouveau.

« Alors c'est bien toi ! Eh bien, il était temps Alice! Enchanté! Je suis Dylan, humble serviteur et toujours là pour sa maîtresse adorée! » finit-il d'un ton mielleux en se courbant légèrement.

« Comment…Mon nom?...Dylan...Serviteur…Maîtresse?! » réussit-elle à articuler

Dylan leva un sourcil face à la stupéfaction d'Alice

« Heee…Tu ne sais pas qui je suis? » demanda-t-il, confus

« Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai l'air de te connaître! » fit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

« On s'est bien vu dans ton récent rêve… » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Bouche-bée, Alice le regarda attentivement. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui faire confiance, mais elle avait une tonne de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête…

« Pourquoi t'apparais dans mes rêves? » demanda-t-elle enfin

« Dans un rêve tu veux dire, c'est la première fois que tu m'as vu. » rectifia-t-il

« Oui bah parce que j'ai enfin avancé dans mon rêve et que… » commença-t-elle mais Dylan la coupa immédiatement

« Non. C'est à cause de la bague que je suis nettement apparu dans ton rêve » dit-il d'un ton léger en ouvrant et fermant la lumière d'un air excité.

« Comment ça à cause de la bague? Je vois pas comm…AH! Le rayon rouge qui en est sortit...C'était...C'était toi? Et arrête de jouer avec la lumière! » finit-elle d'un ton féroce. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'ampleur de la situation?!

« Wahh relax ma poule, tu serais aussi excitée par une simple lumière si tu avais resté enfermé pendant 50 ans dans une bague! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui c'était moi. » dit-il en recommençant à jouer avec la lumière.

« 50 ans?! Et pourquoi t'es pas sortit avant ? » continua-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique

Elle ne pouvait le croire. 50 ans? Et il aurait toujours cette apparence d'un garçon de 19 ans? Il se foutait vraiment d'elle.

« Bah c'est toujours plus cool de rester dans une bague! » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel

« Non mais d'après toi? Je ne pouvais pas! Je ne peux sortir une fois que mon maître a été choisit et ça l'a prit du temps il faut dire… » continua-t-il d'une voix lasse en arrêtant finalement de martyriser la lumière.

« Hein? Donc…Je suis ton maître? » chuchota-t-elle

« C'est exact. » dit-il en inspectant les alentours

« Ah…Cool…NON MAIS C'EST UNE JOKE?! » cria-t-elle, ce qui fit sursauter Dylan qui échappa la lampe qu'il tenait et on entendit un fracas assourdissant.

« Heyy! La lampe...Elle était…tellement fascinante… » dit-il d'une voix triste en se penchant pour ramasser les morceaux de verres éparpillés.

« Arrêtes ça! Qui t'a demandé de venir ici? Mes parents t'ont engagé pour que tu sois mon ami? J'suis pas emo! » se vexa-t-elle elle-même

« J'ai jamais dit le contraire, et c'est quoi un emo? » fit-il d'une voix intéressée

« C'est une personne qui se…Non on s'en fou! Je ne te crois pas! Point! » fit-elle d'une voix boudeuse en se croisant les bras.

« Hee…Je suis supposé faire quoi moi dans ce genre de situation!? » se dit-il

« Commences par partir ! » se tanna Alice

« Ah non, je ne retournerai pas dans cette bague! Non, nada, niet! » dit-il en se croisant lui aussi les bras

« T'es pas supposé m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil? » demanda-t-elle

« C'était pas prévu que j'aille à servir une humaine aussi timbrée. » dit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Timbrée?! Espèce de…Comment ça « humaine » ? T'es pas humain ou quoi? » dit-elle d'une voix méfiante

« Bingooo! J'ai peut-être une apparence humaine, mais c'est pour mieux t'approcher mon enfant… » murmura-t-il d'une voix grave

« T'es tu ortho? On n'est pas dans le chaperon rouge là. » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pff…Bon très bien. Oui, je ne suis en effet pas humain. Je suis un démon. » dit-elle en la regardant fixement.

« Un démon….Et moi je suis quoi, la reine des démons? » ria-t-elle seule, se trouvant hilarante

« Non, t'es pas assez importante pour ça… » renifla-t-il

« Qu'est-ce t'as dit? » dit-elle d'un ton sec

« J'ai dit que non, mais que t'étais un démon aussi. » dit-il rapidement en s'asseyant sur une chaise rongée par les mites.

« Hein!? J'suis pas un démon! Tu m'as vu ! J'ai pas de dents pointues moi! » dit-elle en pointant la mâchoire de Dylan.

« Heyy, c'est bien parce que je les trouve cool pointues que j'les rend pas droite comme les humains. C'est laid. » fit-il d'une voix dédaigneuse.

« Tu peux modifier ton apparence? » se stupéfia Alice

« Évidemment. Tu nous imagines nous promener dans la rue avec notre apparence normale? J'imagine pas la cata…Remarque que ce serait drôle de voir ces petits humains courir partout! » s'excita-t-il.

Sceptique, Alice ne sut si elle devait croire ce Dylan. Elle songea qu'il y avait un moyen de savoir si ce qu'il disait était vrai ou s'il se foutait royalement de sa gueule et qu'elle verrait des caméramans de l'émission « Tu t'es fait piéger! » sortirent de la pièce en riant aux éclats.

« Très bien…Je peux voir ton apparence normale? » dit-elle prudemment.

« Humm… » dit Dylan en se levant rapidement en passant devant Alice. Il se dirigea vers le corridor et regarda aux alentours. Ne sentant aucune présence, il revint à sa place initiale avec un regard satisfait.

« Très bien, je vais te montrer. » dit-il d'une voix enjouée en claquant ses mains violemment ensemble.

Aussitôt une sorte de fumée mauve enveloppa littéralement Dylan pendant un moment. Stupéfaite par ce phénomène étrange, Alice se recula jusqu'à toucher le mur du fond. Après quelques secondes, la fumée se dissipa rapidement et Alice dut mettre une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier.

Là où se trouvait Dylan se trouvait le même jeune homme, mais complètement changé. Ses cheveux châtains qui étaient court étaient rendu mi-longs. Ses yeux de couleurs bleus océan étaient rendu d'un mauve éclatant. Ce qui était le plus impressionnant, c'était les ailes de Dylan qui lui avaient soudainement apparues dans le dos. Elles étaient ébènes et bougeaient lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Alice baissa les yeux et vit avec étonnement que ses jambes avaientt été remplacées par une paire de jambes étranges et couvertes de poils noirs comme un animal. Ses orteils et ses ongles avaient maintenant de longues griffes acérées. Il était en effet…_inhumain_

« Je suis beau han? » dit-il finalement

« Tu es monstrueux oui! » cria-t-elle

« Pff, tu es jalouse de ma beauté aveuglante…Ne t'inquiètes pas, toi aussi tu ressembleras bientôt à ça. » dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents pointues.

« Quoi?! Je veux pas ressembler à un monstre, je refuse! » dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix! La bague t'a choisit, il ne manquait que tu l'actives et tu l'as fait! Tu es un démon, que tu le veuilles ou non! Et c'est là que je rentre en piste! Je vais t'entraîner et te guider pour que tu sois un démon d'élite ! » dit-il en retournant jouer avec la lumière…

Alice ne parvenait pas à analyser tous les événements qu'elle venait d'assister. Dylan, son serviteur. Elle, un démon. Et puis quoi encore?! Mais elle ne pouvait nier que _lui,_ était effectivement un démon. Elle l'avait sous les yeux et ne put s'en détacher tellement elle trouvait ça inimaginable. Il venait de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le choix…Elle avait activée la bague simplement en la frottant? Avoir su que ça allait engendrer tant que conséquences, elle l'aurait jetée.

« Admettons une seconde…Que je devienne un démon…En quoi ça consiste tout ça? »

« Bah, à tuer des humains pour leur âme, évidemment ! » dit-il d'une voix sadique en fermant la lumière.

« QUOOOOOOIII?! » cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.


End file.
